1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates broadly to a traffic violation processing system. In one or more specific embodiments, the invention is directed to a method of recording and storing digitized vehicle images and textual information (e.g., alphanumeric data from the license plate of a monitored vehicle) and processing the stored data to provide an integrated evidentiary record for traffic violation enforcement purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Traffic monitoring systems have been used for a number of years to identify vehicles violating various traffic regulations, ranging from exceeding the speed limit to running red lights or stop signs. Some of these traffic monitoring systems include cameras configured to take a photographic image of the violators. Sometimes, the traffic monitoring systems are located in a monitoring vehicle, e.g., a police car. In other cases, the systems are not located in a vehicle, but rather are stationary, positioned close to the roadway, e.g., on the ground or elevated on a pole. Sometimes, the systems are controlled by an operator who is present during monitoring. The systems may also be operated automatically, without an operator being present. In either case, the images captured by the camera on film are typically stored in a film magazine. The photographic images recorded on film by the camera are often used to form evidentiary records for purposes of proving the existence of a violation.
One of the shortcomings associated with storing images on film is that the number of images that can be stored tends to be limited by the space in the film magazine. The system's ability to record violations is thus limited by the capacity of the film magazine. When the film magazine reaches its maximum capacity, the system can no longer record images of violators. Because it is often difficult if not impossible to accurately estimate the number of violators at a given location, it is also difficult to determine when the capacity of the film magazine has been reached.
Another shortcoming of these earlier systems is that the operator must often make frequent trips to a central processing location to deliver the film for developing and processing. The need to make such frequent trips can occupy a great deal of time. The expenditure of time is magnified when numerous traffic monitoring systems are located in different geographic locations at inconvenient distances from central processing location.
Yet another shortcoming of the earlier systems is the labor-intensive process of matching the vehicle in each photographic image with registered owner information, in order to prepare traffic citations or an evidentiary record. For example, after the image is developed, the photograph is examined by a person to identify the license plate number. Next, the license plate number is correlated with a listing of registered vehicle owners to determine the name of the owner, after which the traffic citation is prepared. This is done typically by manually inputting information relating to the traffic violation, then mailing the traffic citation to the registered owner. This cumbersome process is inefficient and results in high costs and expenditures of time. A continuing need therefore exists for a traffic violation processing system that overcomes one or more of the abovementioned shortcomings.